


A Touch Of Spice

by facarous



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Romance, restaurant
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facarous/pseuds/facarous
Summary: Matsui Rena es chef en uno de los grandes resorts de Okinawa, una joven promesa de la cocina que se enfrenta al éxito repentino. Tal vez la nueva aprendiz de cocina, Matsui Jurina, pueda enseñarle a condimentar algo más que los platillos.
Relationships: Matsui Jurina/Matsui Rena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Era una típica mañana calurosa en Okinawa, Matsui Jurina caminaba por el mercado, las mangas de su filipina se encontraban corridas hasta la altura de sus codos y los botones sueltos. No era una imagen digna de un empleado del famoso hotel americano en el que trabajaba desde hacía dos meses, pero Jurina ya tenía suficiente del calor monstruoso de mediados de julio.

Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, pero el calor seco, tan característico de ese mes ya se comenzaba a sentir. El bullicio de la gente de aquel abarrotado mercado no estaba ayudando a su humor. Bufó con exasperación; hoy era el primer día en que le tocaba ir sola al mercado a conseguir productos frescos para el restaurante, en su mano cargaba una lista lo suficientemente larga para pensar que aquella misión sería imposible de terminar en una hora.

Suspiró mientras observaba el camión donde las cajas de lechugas eran bajadas y llevadas con destino a algún punto del lugar. Su trabajo era interceptar la descarga; revisar la calidad del producto y conseguir la mayor cantidad a un buen precio; después dar la dirección del hotel y entregar un comprobante al dueño del camión para que lo cambiara con la administración del hotel por un cheque.

Pero aquello era solo las lechugas, aún faltaban las demás hortalizas, carnes, pescados, frutas, lácteos… No es que odiara su trabajo, amaba la cocina y ser la responsable de conseguir la materia prima para el restaurante era un gran honor, pero aún no lograba acostumbrarse al clima de Okinawa y mucho menos lograba sentirse integrada con sus compañeros de trabajo.

La cocina era un ambiente muy competitivo y podría llegar a ser muy estresante para un novato… y bueno, ella era la novata de la temporada. Los aspirantes para entrar a una cocina tan reconocida como a la que ella aspiraba, eran muchos y provenían de casi toda Asia. Ella a sus veintitrés años, no era la más joven, pero sí la única que decidió quedarse después de un mes.

El motivo de las deserciones, sin embargo, poco tenía que ver con el estrés del trabajo y mucho con la chef del lugar. Jurina había escuchado que era bastante famosa, Matsui Rena, quién a sus treinta años, tenía su nombre sonando demasiado en el medio.

Irónicamente y a pesar de su fama, Jurina solo conocía el nombre. La había visto una vez, en una revista especializada el año pasado, cuando su golpe de popularidad empezó, pero ella creía que el verdadero trabajo de la cocina yacía lejos de los reflectores y más cerca de los fogones.

Su llegada a su nuevo trabajo, poco o nada tenía que ver con la Chef a cargo y más con la historial y tradición que se cargaba el lugar. Su abuelo había trabajado ahí, siendo un mesero y ella y sus padres lo habían visitado varias veces durante las vacaciones; ahí fue donde Jurina se enamoró de la cocina.

Sin embargo, los demás candidatos que habían entrado con ella al periodo de entrenamiento iban con la idea e ilusión de compartir el trabajo con una chef de renombre y formar parte de un equipo que ya había sido premiado el año pasado por su trabajo. Cuando descubrían que la presencia de la chef Matsui era escasa o nula dentro del lugar – como había mostrado ser en esos dos meses – todos parecían pensar que no valía la pena.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos caminó hacia la sección donde se encontraban descargando las carnes, el ánimo mejorando conforme la lista iba disminuyendo. Colocó una apresurada raya de tinta roja sobre “zanahorias” mientras escuchaba a los jornaleros gritar el peso de las piezas. Tan ensimismada con su tarea que olvidó sus alrededores y pronto un fuerte golpe en su cabeza la hizo encogerse de dolor y cerrar los ojos. Escuchó el sonido de varias cosas caer.

“¡No!”

Escuchó el gritó frustrado y abrió los ojos con premura. Frente a ella se encontraba una joven mujer, con una mano al frente, otra sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza y observando hacia el suelo con desesperación. Vestía ropa deportiva y su largo cabello oscuro se encontraba recogido en un rodete. “¡L-Lo siento!”

Se agachó para comenzar a levantar las bolsas que yacían en el suelo, haciendo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que ahí había varios huevos ya rotos y derramando su contenido. “¡Lo siento! Discúlpeme, por favor… le pagaré todo esto.” Levantó la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Había envestido aquella joven y ambas había resultado con un golpe en la cabeza.

Un par de pequeños ojos castaños la miraron con dureza. Jurina tragó saliva. Acababa de provocar un accidente por culpa de su descuido. Aquella chica definitivamente debía de pensar que era una idiota.

El ceño fruncido se acentuó más al tiempo que Jurina se sentía escaneada de arriba abajo por aquellos ojos.

“¿Trabajas en el Merlon?” Fue la pregunta directa.

“S-Sí.” Jurina se levantó de inmediato, tratando de acomodar lo mejor posible su uniforme. Ahora no solo era un ceño fruncido lo que se veía en aquel fino rostro, sino también una mueca en los labios.

“Tal parece que los filtros para contratar personal se han suavizado.” La chica se llevó la mano izquierda al cuello masajeando su nuca. “¿Tus superiores saben cómo llevas el uniforme? Por favor, no desprestigies el trabajo de los demás.”

Jurina se congeló en su sitio. Una ola de furia pronto remplazó a la sorpresa. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero su interlocutora ya se había inclinado para recoger las bolsas y dado media vuelta en un movimiento lleno de elegancia. La chica le dirigió una última mirada antes de alejarse del lugar.

Jurina parpadeó atónita. Aquello había sido innecesariamente grosero.

Una lástima que una chica tan linda tuviera una lengua tan afilada, pensó para sí misma. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo en donde la mancha de los huevos permanecía como prueba de aquel infortunado encuentro.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana de aquel domingo de julio. Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde la aventura de Jurina en el mercado. Ahora, con sus zapatos pulcramente lustrados, la filipina limpia, planchada y adecuadamente colocada, además de su mandil a rayas negro característico del hotel, estaba terminando de afilar el juego de cuchillos del poissonnier. Sus demás compañeros no tardarían en comenzar a llegar.

Jurina se encontraba en periodo de prueba. Si lograba dar una buena impresión aquella temporada, tendría asegurada la renovación de su contrato. Ya había pasado por casi todas las áreas y al sous chef le gustaba ponerla en alguna tarea al azar por simple y llana diversión. Ella era consciente que los modos de aquel restaurante no eran del todo ortodoxos, pero había escuchado hablar de cocinas más locas y trataba de mantener el ánimo diciéndose que era algo por lo que todo novato pasaba.

Revisó una última vez la resplandeciente y delgada hoja del Yanagiba y sonrió satisfecha con lo que veía. Afilar cuchillos era algo que disfrutaba, siempre había encontrado aquella actividad relajante. Su contemplación se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas traseras se abrieron de golpe y el sonido de ruedas chillando contra el piso llegó a sus oídos. Levantó la mirada, tratando de echar un vistazo entre algunas cacerolas.

Entraron en procesión, el sous chef, el poissonnier y justo al final para gran sorpresa de Jurina, la mujer con la que había chocado aquella mañana en el mercado. Miró la escena perpleja, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

“La pieza de hoy es increíble.” Escuchó al poissonnier decir con entusiasmo. “Matsui-sensei, usted siempre se asegura de conseguir lo mejor.”

Jurina estuvo a punto de dejar caer el Yanagiba. Matsui, ese era el apellido de la chef del restaurante. En todos esos meses, no había tenido la suerte de conocerla, para ella no era más que un nombre puesto en una linda placa dorada en una de las paredes de la cocina.

Tragó saliva sintiendo el pánico subir por su garganta. No solo había arruinado la compra matutina de la máxima autoridad de los fogones del Merlo, sino que, además, esa máxima autoridad la había visto portando el uniforme de manera inapropiada.

Se maldijo a sí misma por su estupidez, ¿Cómo era que no la había reconocido? Bueno, tal vez tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que no estuviera posando con toda la indumentaria digna de su cargo, ni una sonrisa amplia, orgullosa de su nombramiento de prodigio ascendente.

“¡Tú!” El poissonnier pareció recordar de la presencia de Jurina en aquella hora de la mañana. “¡Prepara la estación! Hoy te quedarás conmigo todo el día, vamos a tener bastante trabajo hoy gracias a este amigo.” El poissonnier le dio unas animadas palmaditas al atún de poco más de media tonelada.

Jurina dio media vuelta de manera inmediata, dirigiéndose hacia la estación de carnes, tratando de realizar la tarea encomendada de manera ágil. Su cuerpo temblaba con nerviosismo al saberse en presencia de la Chef.

La chef Matsui era alguien con una muy prometedora carrera en ascenso. El año pasado, el hotel había recibido al Primer Ministro y Matsui-sensei se llevo aquella noche una felicitación y una fotografía suya en uno de los periódicos de mayor circulación del país. Desde aquello, la chef se había enfrentado a una fama imprevista y con ello también de cierto acoso de la prensa y los críticos.

El tiempo que pasaba en el restaurante a su cargo era tan poco, que en esos dos meses Jurina no la había visto sino hasta esa mañana… bueno… hasta el fatídico día en que decidió estrellarse contra ella en el mercado.

“¿La nueva adquisición?” La chef preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que Jurina no perdiera detalle en el tono divertido de aquella voz.

“Si pasa el periodo de prueba, podría competir para ser un tournant.” Fue la respuesta del sous chef.

“Oh, ¿Tan rápido el ascenso?” Jurina escuchó a ambos chefs acercarse a su estación y se apresuró a pasar el desinfectante sobre la superficie metálica.

“Matsui-sensei, no muchos candidatos se han quedado con nosotros en el último año.” El tono de voz en el sous chef era precavido, Jurina entendió que era un tema delicado.

“Fujioka-san, entiendo su preocupación. Trataremos el tema más tarde.” El silencio que siguió a esa frase fue pesado y Jurina sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando los pasos se detuvieron cerca suyo. Se giró rápidamente para encarar a sus dos jefes.

Un par de pequeños ojos castaños la miraban de vuelta, esta vez, sin el destello de molestia que había en ellos aquella mañana del incidente. Jurina trató de poner una postura firme, lo más derecha que sus músculos le permitían.

“Matsui Rena.” Rena se presentó a sí misma sin demasiado preámbulo. “Lamento mucho que nuestra presentación tardara tanto.” La chef arqueó una ceja ante la ironía. “¿Qué tal se ha desempeñado?” Cambió su mirada hacia su segundo al mando.

“Dentro del promedio.” Fujioka le mandó una mirada casual a Jurina. El hombre de mediana edad y escaso cabello oscuro asintió con la cabeza antes de agregar. “Creo que hoy será una buena oportunidad para que usted la evalué.”

“Bien…” Rena echó un rápido vistazo hacia la placa plateada que prendía de la filipina de Jurina. “Matsui Jurina-san.” La chef abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar que compartían apellido. “Tendrá todo el día para grabar una buena impresión en mí. Por lo pronto, veo que sí sabe como colocarse adecuadamente el uniforme.” Una sonrisa divertida tiró de los labios de Rena.

Jurina contuvo la respiración. No solo porque definitivamente el rostro de Matsui Rena se veía mucho mejor cuando no tenía una mueca de enojo en él, sino porque aparentemente su examen final estaba adelantándose varios meses y ella definitivamente no se encontraba preparada para aquello.

“¡Sí, chef!” Hizo una reverencia, al menos así no podrían ver su mirada de pánico.

El día paso para Jurina a un ritmo increíblemente rápido. Tan rápido, que sintió no haber tenido las horas suficientes para poder mostrar sus habilidades. Al final de la jornada, cuando los fogones se apagaron y el único sonido era el del personal limpiando sus áreas y guardando la materia prima, no pudo evitar sentir un peso en la boca del estómago.

Cuando el chef Fujioka se había referido a ella como alguien dentro del promedio, había sentido un regusto amargo en la boca. Aquella no era una reseña que resultara alentadora, mucho menos tomando en consideración el bochornoso incidente con la chef Matsui, que ya le había provocado empezar el día con puntos negativos.

Y durante toda aquella jornada, no se había sentido dentro del promedio. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban ligeramente, su emplatado no había sido tan burdo desde sus días de estudiante y estaba absolutamente segura de haber visto a la Matsui-sensei negar ligeramente con la cabeza en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, nunca intervino de manera directa, dejo que el poissonnier o incluso el sous chef le reprendieran todo lo que le tenían que reprender, sin dar ni una sola acotación.

Así que, cuando el poissonnier le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le dijo que la chef Matsui la esperaba en el almacén, Jurina no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor. Se lavó rápidamente las manos y casi corrió hacia una de las puertas traseras de la cocina.

La chef Matsui se encontraba apilando las cajas de tomates cuando ella ingresó al sitio. Había tenido a aquella joven mujer respirando detrás de su nuca todo el día y ahora, estaba segura de que le pediría que devuelva su uniforme y se dedique a alguna otra cosa.

“Matsui-sensei,” intentó no sonar desesperada, “Akayama-san me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.”

“Cierto.” Volvió a encontrarse con aquellos pequeños castaños que en esta ocasión le daban una mirada seria. “Puedo decir que lo que vi hoy en esta cocina fue algo… interesante.” Su tono de voz fue plano y acompasado.

“Antes de que me despida. Por favor, me gustaría poder agradecerle por dejarme formar parte de su equipo de trabajo, aunque fuera por unos pocos meses.” Jurina habló rápido, casi escupiendo las palabras e hizo una profunda reverencia que mantuvo por varios segundos, hasta que el silencio del lugar la hizo levantar la mirada. La chef Matsui la mirada intrigada e incluso podía ver el desconcierto en su rostro.

“¿Despedirla?” Matsui Rena parpadeaba rápidamente y su rostro era la descripción gráfica de la confusión, “¿Por qué le despediría sin haber presentado su evaluación final? ¿Hizo algo grave que yo desconozca? ¿Robó algo? ¿Rompió algo demasiado costoso para que su sueldo lo pudiera cubrir? ¿Le tiró a su chef su compra en mitad del mercado?” Rena no pudo evitar reír de manera disimulada.

Jurina encogió los hombros ante la última mención.

“Q-Quiero pedir disculpas por eso último.” Hizo dos reverencias cortas y rápidas. Rena rió de buena gana y Jurina no pudo evitar pensar que su risa era clara y suave. “¿No va a despedirme?” preguntó rápidamente, sintiendo la confusión llenarla.

“¿Quiere que la despida? Aun puedo cambiar de opinión si tanto lo desea, Matsui-san.” Rena cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Esta persona era completamente diferente – pensó Jurina – a quien había conocido aquella mañana en el mercado y también emanaba un aura muy diferente a la sobria, formal y estricta que sentía cuando se encontraba en la cocina.

“¡No! Es decir… yo…” Jurina sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, mordió su labio inferior apenada.

“En realidad solo quería darle una rápida retroalimentación… y mientras hago eso, puede ayudarme a seleccionar algunos productos que usaré mañana temprano. Fui invitada a una especie de programa de televisión…” Lo último fue dicho sin entusiasmo, casi como si aquella actividad le provocara una repulsión enorme a la chef.

La aprendiz no pudo evitar notar que Matsui Rena era algo bastante diferente a lo que podría considerarse una jefa de una cuadrilla de cocina. Era la única persona en esos cuatro meses que se había dirigido a ella de manera educada y su voz era suave y amable. Por un momento, tuvo serios problemas para imaginarla dirigiendo el lugar.

“También, debo de disculparme,” la chef dijo en voz muy baja, casi en un carraspeo “ese día, en el mercado… No era la mejor versión de mí misma a quien conoció. Eso no cambia el hecho de que vistiera muy mal su uniforme,” rió divertida, “pero espero, que pueda disculparme por mi falta de educación.”

“Matsui-sensei, usted no debe de-”

“¡Oh, claro de que debo!” Rena la interrumpió con prontitud. “No importa que tan mal vaya un día, uno no debe de desquitarse con la primera persona que vea. Mucho menos si solo es una novata tratando de hacer su trabajo.”

Jurina no supo que decir, simplemente bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, insegura de la reacción adecuada a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin embargo, sonrió cuando levantó la vista, ganando una mirada de simpatía de parte de su jefa. Suspiró sintiendo de pronto algo de esperanza inflando su pecho. El día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Fue una noche de septiembre, cuando todos los demás ya se habían retirado de la cocina y Jurina había permanecido en el almacén haciendo la lista de faltantes para las compras del siguiente día en el mercado, que la aprendiz volvió a ver a la chef Matsui.

Un ruido en la cocina la había alertado. No se suponía que hubiera alguien a esa hora además de ella, por un instante pensó que tal vez alguien había hecho alguna incursión nocturna para asaltar el almacén o el cuarto frío. Algo bastante inusual en aquel lugar, pero que no podía ser descartado. Salió a paso veloz, dispuesta a ahuyentar a quien fuera que atentaba contra la integridad de su lugar de trabajo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo que encontró fue a Matsui Rena con una cacerola sobre uno de los fogones y varias bolsas de papel con vegetales y lo que parecía ser carne de cerdo en una de las mesetas de trabajo.

Rena se encontraba absorta en su labor, la mirada fija en lo que sea que aquella cacerola tuviera. Por un momento, Jurina tuvo la ilusión de estar frente a un ser que no necesitaba respirar para vivir. Sí, el cuerpo de su jefa se encontraba ahí, pero su mente parecía en algún otro sitio, analizando todas las posibilidades que ese fogón le podía ofrecer.

Por un instante, observó una faceta nueva en aquella persona de la que había escuchado en aquella revista de cocina. Una reseña frívola y superficial que no conoce realmente la realidad del individuo que es Matsui Rena.

Jurina fue testigo de la pasión y la entrega que la chef estaba poniendo en aquella mezcla. El sentimiento primitivo que llena el ser al descubrir algo nuevo.

Dudó sobre si era conveniente interrumpir aquel trance, por otro lado, le parecía incorrecto no hacer notar su presencia. No obstante, no tuvo necesidad, Rena desvío su mirada hacia su dirección y entonces aquellos ojos castaños distantes, recobraron el enfoque y la joven chef saltó en su sitio sorprendida por su inesperado público.

“¿Matsui-san?” Rena preguntó visiblemente conmocionada, sorprendida por encontrarla en aquel lugar, “no se supone que haya alguien en la cocina a esta hora.”

“Me encontraba haciendo la lista de compra para mañana, sensei.” Jurina sonrió de manera tímida.

“Ya veo…” Rena asintió, comprendiendo la situación. “¿Tiene todo listo?”

“No, no en realidad. Estaba en mitad del trabajo cuando creí escuchar intrusos en la cocina,” dijo de manera ligera, tratando de obtener una sonrisa de su chef.

“Bueno, termine y vaya a descansar a casa. Ya es algo tarde y mañana las labores empiezan temprano.” Rena regresó su atención hacia el fogón y Jurina sintió que algo ahí no encajaba del todo.

“¿Necesita ayuda? Tal vez pueda cortar los vegetales…” se ofreció rápidamente.

“No, Matsui-san. Sin embargo, agradezco la intención.” Sonrió de manera ligera, tratando de restar importancia a la situación.

Jurina asintió con la cabeza antes de darse media vuelta y regresar al almacén. Salió de ahí media hora después con todo listo para las compras de la mañana siguiente. Rena permanecía frente al fogón, ahora probando lo que parecía un gravy para después fruncir el ceño, negar con la cabeza, regresar el cucharon a la cazuela y suspirar con frustración.

Por un instante, Jurina pensó en despedirse y desear buena noche, pero la chef estaba completamente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba y lo que menos deseaba era romper su concentración, sobre todo, tomando en consideración que aquella sesión nocturna de cocina no estaba saliendo como su jefa deseaba.

En su camino a casa, Jurina trató de imaginar cuantas noches su jefa había pasado así, dentro del restaurante del hotel, creando recetas nuevas sin mayor compañía que el sonido de la candela dando forma a nuevos sabores.

Jurina se dio cuenta de que aun le faltaba mucho trabajo por delante para poder ganar un poco del respeto que Rena tenía y se prometió, mientras se enfilaba hacia la salida del complejo hotelero, que mañana pondría mucho más empeño a su jornada.

* * *

Rena lo había visto.

Había leído el periódico aquella mañana mientras se dirigía de Naha a Okinawa. Su nombre había sido escrito en un artículo de índole política. Las nuevas reformas del Primer Ministro no tenían contenta a una buena fracción de la población, de hecho, se rumoraba que se encontraba en el periodo con menor aceptación popular de su administración.

El artículo mencionaba el favoritismo del Primer Ministro hacia lo extranjero y daba como ejemplo su estancia en el Merlo, hotel de firma norteamericana y el intercambio amistoso que había tenido con la chef del restaurante que fue presenciado por la prensa. Aparentemente para el autor del artículo, el afán del Primer Ministro por crear estrellas en aquel lugar poco tenía que ver con el verdadero talento del staff y mucho con las relaciones diplomáticas hacia Estados Unidos.

Aquello claramente había sido escrito por un nacionalista, alguien que veía con muy malos ojos que japoneses – porque ella era una japonesa de casta – estuvieran trabajando para un país que le había quitado tanto a la nación nipona, y tal vez en otro momento, para Rena las cosas no hubieran sido tan irritantes como lo eran ahora. Desde que el Primer Ministro había llegado a cenar al Merlo, su vida dio un giro inesperado, pero nunca imaginó que dentro de aquel impulso que significó para su cocina, también vendrían una serie de detractores.

“Demasiado joven para ser tomada en cuenta” o “un puesto que un hombre con verdadero talento y que no dejara al hotel cuando se case y tenga familia debería de estar ocupando” eran parte de los argumentos que circulaban por la red. La cantidad de asistentes al restaurante había aumentado en gran medida, todo mundo queriendo tomarse una foto con ella, para después tener material con que despedazarla en los foros.

Incluso el último programa de televisión al que había asistido la obligó a encarar aquellos comentarios al aire y sin previo aviso. Rena amaba la cocina, no aquel circo que se estaba creando en torno a ella, pero la administración del hotel creía que era una estupenda forma de conseguir más y mejores clientes.

Suspiró frustrada mientras observaba el nuevo gravy que llevaba más tiempo del normal tratando de crear. Había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de la verdadera cocina, necesitaba dar forma a algo nuevo o de lo contrario sentía que perdería la cabeza dentro de toda esa vorágine de entrevistas, cocinas en eventos especiales, artículos malintencionados y críticos, de pronto, demasiado interesados en su trabajo.

Pero esa noche no sería la noche en que una nueva receta saliera a la luz. Se rindió luego de darse cuenta de que aquello solo era una forma de sacar su enojo y no una verdadera sesión creativa. Su madre siempre le decía que no debía de hacer nada enojada. La furia nubla el juicio y altera los sentidos.

No fue consciente de la hora, hasta que escuchó algunos cubiertos sonar. Quitó la mirada del fogón apagado y la dejo viajar hacia la dirección del sonido. Ahí encontró a la aprendiz. Matsui Jurina le dirigía una mirada sorprendida. Rena recordaba haberle dicho que se fuera a casa, ¿Aún no se había ido? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué día era? ¿Y por qué sentía como si no hubiera dormido en días? Bueno, lo último tal vez fuera porque realmente no había dormido en días, se recordó a sí misma.

“Matsui-sensei, estuvo aquí toda la noche?” la joven le preguntó con incredulidad en su tono de voz.

“Eso parece. Sí.” Rena se llevó una mano a su cuello y acarició su nuca. Un tic que solía delatar su estrés a sus conocidos.

“¿Le gustaría un café? Le hará bien.” La chica sonrió y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron con la sonrisa. Rena analizó por un momento a la joven, acostumbrada a la adulación hipócrita del último año de su vida, incluso la oferta de un café sonaba sospechosa.

“Claro,” respondió con voz resuelta al no encontrar algún indicador de alarma en las intenciones de su subordinada. Paseó sus ojos por la cocina, tratando de recordar donde estaba la vajilla para el café, pero para su gran sorpresa y decepción ni siguiera recordaba del todo como estaba organizado lo que se suponía debería de ser su territorio sagrado.

“¡En un momento!” Jurina le respondió con entusiasmo. Su pulcro uniforme no pasó desapercibido para Rena, quien no pudo evitar sonreír por la gran diferencia que había entre esta chica y a quien había conocido aquel día en el mercado.

“Veo que ahora se viste mejor,” no pudo evitar decir. Jurina se dio media vuelta hacia ella, mirándola sorprendida y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

“Sí, bueno… alguien me dijo que debía de respetar el uniforme.” La joven se llevó las manos hacia el cabello, en un intentó por deslizar sus dedos por él, pero la malla donde lo tenía firmemente sujeto se lo impidió.

De pronto, Rena se sintió con un humor un poco más ligero. Tal vez debía de rechazar tantas invitaciones e ir más seguido a la cocina. Siempre era un buen día cuando se encontraba frente a los fogones.

“Debo felicitar a ese alguien,” le respondió a su subordinada con tono cantarín, “el uniforme se ve bien en usted.”

“¿Eso significa que no me despedirá?” Jurina preguntó con ánimo, mientras regresaba su atención hacia el juego de tazas.

“Significa que incluso podría ser mi asistente en un futuro.” Rena sintió sus labios estirarse en una sonrisa.

“¿Ese trabajo incluye cortar vegetales en mitad de la noche?” se atrevió a preguntar Jurina. Su jefa parecía con mejor semblante que horas anteriores.

“No solo cortar los vegetales, también lavar todo el equipo que se use.” Rena aspiró cuando Jurina alcanzó la bolsa de café y la abrió dejando salir la acaramelada fragancia. “Tenemos que apurarnos, Matsui-san, no sé que hora sea, pero no considero apropiado que los demás nos encuentren desayunando en lugar de tener todo listo para la jornada.”

“¿Desayunando? ¿Usted considera un café un desayuno?” Jurina de pronto parecía alarmada por esa idea.

Rena dejo salir una risa divertida. “Siéntase afortunada, la gran Matsui-sensei le preparara el desayuno y gratis.”

La chef vio a su subordinada sonreír de nuevo, de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro y que era completamente sincera. Rena pensó que sería muy agradable poder ver ese tipo de sonrisa en su rutina todos los días. Sí, definitivamente necesitaba ir más seguido a la cocina.


	2. Chapter 2

Jurina no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo una vez que estuvo dentro de la lavandería. Eran la una de la madrugada de aquel jueves de finales de septiembre y cualquier persona sensata estaría durmiendo, pero este era el único momento en el que podía lavar su ropa. Su turno en el restaurante empezaba un poco más tarde de lo normal, lo cual le daba el tiempo justo para asegurarse un poco de ropa limpia.

Si no lavaba hoy, no tendría que vestir el resto de la semana y aquello era un gran no-no. Con los horarios extensos de trabajo, siempre era difícil encontrar el momento adecuado para realizar las labores domésticas. Jurina ya había aprendido a usar algunas horas de la noche a su favor. Aquella lavandería quedaba a solo dos cuadras de su apartamento y era algo por lo cual sentirse agradecida.

Dejó su cesto de ropa sucia sobre la mesa y procedió a observar que maquinas se encontraban libres. Su vista viajó por toda la habitación y casi suelta un grito cuando encontró a una silenciosa figura sentada en uno de los rincones.

No era extraño encontrar a alguien más a esa hora, pero aquella presencia estaba tan mimetizada con el ambiente, que Jurina simplemente la había pasado de largo cuando entró. Y si el grito no salió de su boca, fue porque se quedó atorado en su garganta al darse cuenta de quien era la persona.

Su jefa. Matsui Rena. Quien aparentemente no se había dado cuenta que ya no se encontraba sola en el sitio. Estaba sentada sobre una silla pegada a una de las esquinas, con los hombros caídos, su cabello suelto formando una cascada oscura y la vista fija en una de las maquinas. Jurina siguió la dirección de la mirada de su jefa, solo para darse cuenta de que aquella lavadora se encontraba detenida. Aparentemente el ciclo de lavado terminó hacía algún tiempo atrás.

Jurina intercambió su mirada de su jefa a la lavadora un par de veces. Era obvio que la otra chica no tenía noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ¿Debía de interrumpirla? ¿Era prudente hacer notar su presencia? Al igual que aquella noche en la cocina, la aprendiz no estaba segura si le era permitido entrar a aquel mundo donde la chef parecía habitar.

Por otro lado, la ropa de su jefa ya estaba lista y bueno…

“¿M-Matsui-sensei?” Jurina trató de no usar un tono demasiado alto. No deseaba asustar a la chef, sin embargo, fue necesario un segundo llamado con mayor potencia, para que aquellos pequeños ojos castaños la registraran.

“¿M-Matsui-san?” Rena parpadeaba rápidamente, como cuando los ojos debían de adaptarse a una luz potente.

“Es una sorpresa verla aquí,” Jurina trató de sonar casual.

Rena arregló rápidamente su postura. Enderezó su espalda e hizo grujir su cuello un par de veces. Jurina notó una pequeña sonrisa estirar los labios de su ahora compañera de lavado.

“Es la primera vez que vengo. Mi maquina de lavado esta defectuosa,” la chef aclaró con tono derrotado. “Tuve la mala fortuna de comprar un aparato defectuoso, sin una buena garantía.”

“Oh, conozco a un buen técnico. Es un viejo amigo mío, si usted gusta, puedo darle su número telefónico.” Jurina dirigió su mirada hacia su cesto de ropa sucia y comenzó a separar las prendas por color. “Y también, si me lo permite, puedo traerle una bebida de la máquina, para que su espera sea más amena.”

Jurina sonrió cuando vio que su mención indirecta del tiempo logró su objetivo. Rena miraba hacia su lavadora con sorpresa y procedió a ponerse de pie. La aprendiz observaba de reojo, mientras cargaba su propia lavadora y metía unos cuantos yenes para empezar el ciclo de lavado.

“Gracias, Matsui-san, aceptaré el número,” la chef contestó con un tono alegre. “En cuanto a la bebida, creo que soy yo la que debería de invitar, después de todo, usted ya me ha regalado una taza de café.”

Jurina giró con tal rapidez su cuello para poder entrelazar su mirada con la de Rena, que estaba segura se había lastimado algún musculo.

“N-No hay problema, además ese era café del restaurante y no sería correcto que…” comenzó a balbucear.

“Tonterías.” Rena, quien estaba ocupada sacando su ropa de la lavadora y metiéndola dentro de la secadora, no la volteó a ver, pero hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda para restar importancia a las palabras de su subordinada. “¿Qué le gusta de tomar?”

Cinco minutos después, Jurina abría la lata de jugo de naranja frío que la chef había sacado de la maquina expendedora. Rena se encontraba apoyada contra la mesa central, en sus manos, una lata de té verde frío. La aprendiz dio un sorbo corto a su bebida, sin evitar pensar en lo extraño que era compartir aquel momento con alguien como la famosa Matsui Rena.

“No había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle, ¿Qué le parece el trabajo en el restaurante? ¿Es lo que usted imaginaba?” Escuchó a su jefa preguntar. Jurina dirigió su mirada por un momento al techo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aquella pregunta.

“En realidad…” Jurina dejo caer su mirada sobre la de la otra chica. “No tenía una idea fija sobre lo que sería trabajar aquí. Imaginé que sería una tarea exigente, tomando en consideración el prestigio del lugar, pero…” Negó con la cabeza, mientras soltaba una suave risa. “La verdad es que no ha sido fácil. Sin embargo, deseo continuar esforzándome.”

“¿Es feliz en la cocina?” Rena había dejado su bebida a un lado, sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre la superficie de la mesa. Jurina supo, por la mirada concentrada que estaba recibiendo de su parte, que la respuesta que diera definiría las cosas en la cabeza de la chef.

“Sí.” Su respuesta fue inmediata. “Me siento feliz y viva cuando estoy trabajando en la cocina y saber que puedo llegar aun más alto, me motiva.”

“Felicidad, motivación… son cosas importantes…” La mirada de su jefa ahora se concentraba en la lata de té verde. “Sin embargo, son cosas muy subjetivas. Mi padre decía, que la felicidad no debe de estar afuera, si no adentro…” Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Rena tenía ahora una pequeña sonrisa irónica en sus labios y Jurina sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Durante el tiempo que duraba el ciclo de la secadora – treinta minutos – ambas mujeres intercambiaron un poco de información algo superficial. Por ejemplo, la marca de cuchillos favorita de Jurina o la diferencia de calidad entre la vajilla que usaba el hotel para el restaurante y lo que Rena había visto en algunos otros hoteles.

La chef también habló ligeramente sobre sus inicios en Tokio y la manera en la que su actual trabajo había llegado casi por casualidad. Llegó al Merlon luego de ver en un periódico que solicitaban personal para la cocina. Cinco años habían pasado desde aquello.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Jurina no había podido despegar su atención de su jefa. La forma en la que hablaba, el movimiento de sus manos que acompañaban algunas oraciones, el brillo que notaba en su mirada cuando se refería al antiguo chef del Merlon y quien fuera su mentor.

Desde la primera vez que la había visto en persona, aquella funesta madrugada en el mercado, Jurina no había podido evitar notar que era bonita, pero en ese momento, era como si hubiera descubierto que su belleza no se limitaba a las facciones de su rostro.

Su cabello, su mirada, incluso sus manos, su timbre de voz, la forma educada y respetuosa en la que se refería a sus superiores. Jurina sabía que todo aquello no era más que un acercamiento superficial a la persona que realmente era su jefa, pero aun con aquella pequeña conversación, le estaba gustando mucho lo que descubría.

La alarma del fin de ciclo de la lavadora de Jurina y de la secadora de Rena sonaron al mismo tiempo, terminando así con su pequeña conversación. La aprendiz vio a la chef sonreírle una vez más antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a acomodar su ropa en su cesto. Ella empezó a desocupar la lavadora.

“Tenga buena noche, Matsui-san,” se despidió Rena una vez que toda su ropa estuvo correctamente acomodada en su cesto “espero poder coincidir más con usted en la cocina.” Asintió un par de veces con su cabeza antes de darse media vuelta.

“Descanse, Matsui-sensei.” Fue lo único que alcanzó a responder Jurina, antes de que la chef saliera por la puerta.

Jurina no pudo evitar mantenerse en la misma posición con la mirada fija hacia la salida y entonces dio un pequeño brinco al recordar que no le había dado el número telefónico prometido a su jefa.

* * *

Eran las 2:30 de la mañana cuando Rena llegó a su departamento. Se quitó los zapatos y entró a su vivienda usando únicamente sus calcetines, demasiado cansada para siguiera buscar sus zapatillas de interior o encender la luz. Dejó su canasto con ropa limpia sin demasiada ceremonia sobre su pequeño comedor y entró a su habitación. Tenía cuatro horas para dormir y deseaba aprovecharlas.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que le sería imposible. Después de perder la cuenta de las veces que dio vueltas sobre su cama, entendió que su cerebro no le daría tregua.

Rena suspiró al tiempo que fijaba su vista en el techo. Normalmente, cuando su cabeza no la dejaba descansar, iba hacia el Merlon y se encerraba en la cocina. Así era como había adelantado el menú para el restaurante, tenía suficientes platillos y combinaciones para los próximos tres meses, pero desde hacía un tiempo, la magia parecía haber escapado de su cocina.

Se levantó y fue hacia su sala, tal vez sería buena idea doblar la ropa recién lavada. Normalmente no tenía tiempo para eso, trabajar más de diez horas diarias seis días a la semana no solía ser una ventaja para las labores domésticas. Prendió la luz, sus ojos cerrándose de golpe ante el cambio brusco de iluminación.

Caminó hacia la mesa-comedor para encontrarse con el famoso cesto de ropa limpia, la imagen de la aprendiz de cocina llegando a su mente. En algún tiempo atrás, se hubiera sentido motivada a alentarla y darle consejos para que su naciente carrera empezara bien, pero luego de aquel año tan agitado que Rena estaba teniendo, sinceramente, el único consejo que se sentía con el valor de dar era: aléjate y busca algo mejor de que vivir.

Su miraba pasó del cesto hacia una pila de revistas y papeles puestos sobre la mesa. La directiva del hotel parecía pensar que era muy buena idea darle una copia de todas las revistas o artículos de periódico en los cuales su nombre era mencionado. Sin embargo, era más que obvio que la persona encargada de tal tarea no filtraba la información que llegaba hacia ella: criticas mal intencionadas y artículos de chismorreo se mezclaban con publicaciones serias.

Rena había aprendido a no leer nada de lo que le mandaban y normalmente todo aquello terminaba en la basura, pero hoy, cuando sacó el contenido de su buzón, notó una extraña carta con el sello del gobierno. En su interior, se hacía la invitación para una contienda entre los hoteles del país para la campaña turística que sería lanzada a nivel mundial el próximo verano.

Las manos de Rena temblaron de nuevo ante el recuerdo. Cada hotel podía decidir en que categorías competir. El Ministerio de Estado para Asuntos de Okinawa y Territorios del Norte junto con el Ministro de Turismo y el de Economía, esta era una campaña grande, el gobierno estaba apostando demasiado en aquello.

Era más que obvio que el Merlon participaría y la versión de Matsui Rena que aun no sabía lo que significaba estar bajo los reflectores, hubiera estado extasiada con aquella oportunidad de medir su cocina con los grandes chefs de Tokio; esta Rena, sin embargo, solo podía pensar en la presión y la atención vendrían con eso.

“Una oportunidad de fuego para la joven prodigio,” podía imaginarse perfectamente los titulares.

“Tranquilízate,” se dijo a si misma, mientras se masajeaba el cuello y nuca. Esto era lo que siempre había querido, ¿cierto? Reconocimiento. Ser un nombre fuerte en la cocina japonesa. No podía dejarse vencer, no podía permitirse ser tan débil. Existían chefs con más años de carrera y con muchos más premios y presión mediática, ¿qué dirían si supieran que se estaba rompiendo por un poco de atención negativa?

Debería de sentirse feliz. Feliz y viva, tal y como había dicho su aprendiz hacía unas horas. Rena tenía que admitir para sí misma que había sentido envidia al ver la mirada de la chica brillar cuando hablaba de la cocina.

Desechó la idea de doblar la ropa. Siendo sincera consigo misma, era solo una fantasía su ánimo de vaciar ese canasto y acomodar prolijamente las prendas en su armario. Así que salió al pequeño balcón de su apartamento y se dejó caer en la cómoda silla de mimbre azul. Desde ahí podía divisar la silueta del Merlon recortar el cielo nocturno.

Se quedó absorta, mirando hacia aquella dirección. Recordando la primera vez que había tenido aquella vista frente a sí. Su hermano la había ayudado a mudarse desde Tokio, ambos siempre fueron muy unidos y el viaje hasta Okinawa – según palabras de su hermano – era una excelente oportunidad para pasar tiempo de calidad entre hermanos. La primera noche en aquel apartamento había bullido con entusiasmo y expectación.

Desde hacía unos días había caído en aquella rutina. Dejarse llevar hacia atrás en el tiempo y compararse con la persona que era en ese entonces. Dejaba su mente volar hacia el pasado incluso sin darse cuenta.

“Me siento feliz y viva cuando estoy trabajando en la cocina…” El recuerdo de la voz de su aprendiz asaltó sus sentidos.

Motivación. Felicidad. Entusiasmo.

Carecía de aquello desde hacía meses. La presión de los medios, del hotel, de los críticos. La presión que ella ejercía sobre sí misma. Ya no estaba cocinando para probar hasta donde podía llegar, estaba cocinando para complacer a otros. Y esos “otros” ni siguiera eran los comensales del restaurante.

Algo había perdido desde que su nombre fue mencionado por primera vez en un articulo y esta noche. Rena dejo caer sus hombros aceptando lo que ya sabía: quería retirarse.

No quería seguir lidiando con la fama. No deseaba seguir saliendo en programas de televisión y tener a los críticos respirando en su nuca. Mucho menos le parecía atrayente tener que leer lo que el internet tenía que decir sobre la forma en la que cortaba un pescado. Porque para los expertos detrás de la pantalla, ella siempre estaba mal y era sobrevalorada.

Alejarse de los reflectores, regresar a trabajar con un bajo perfil. Tal vez en algún restaurante pequeño en alguna prefectura discreta.

“No puedo hacer eso,” se dijo a sí misma, ¿Qué pasaría si la joven prodigio, elogiada por el Primer Ministro, rostro de más de una portada de revista culinaria en la actualidad, se retiraba? Solo así. Sin mayor explicación. Entregar su delantal, dar las gracias al Merlon y regresar a casa.

Rena sabía que no podría encarar a sus padres. Y también sabía que la seguirían a Tokio, sabía que el teléfono de sus padres no dejaría de sonar. No podía exponerlos a esa experiencia.

¿Y que es lo que le diría a la gerencia? “Disculpen, pero descubrí que he perdido mi amor hacia la cocina y no pretendo atender a otro programa de televisión para seguir dando propaganda a este sitio.” Dijo en voz alta, fingiendo que hablaba directamente con el gerente del hotel. Una carcajada seca salió de sus labios al imaginarse la escena.

Tenía un contrato y estaba segura de que si anunciaba su retiro justo cuando el anuncio del Ministerio de Estado había sido publicado, las cosas no terminarían bien para ella. Sin embargo, no podía seguir con aquella farsa.

“Si entro a la competencia en mis condiciones actuales, únicamente seré una burla y motivo de vergüenza,” una pequeña, pero firme voz en su cabeza resonó con fuerza.

Suspiró una vez más. Decidió cambiarse de ropa e ir hacia el restaurante, era mejor jugar un poco con los fogones – aunque no hiciera nada digno de presentar a una comensal – que permanecer en su balcón, dejando a su mente transitar por lugares poco placenteros.

* * *

Jurina entró por la puerta designada para el personal del hotel a las ocho de la mañana en punto. Hoy no estaría en la cocina principal. Estaría en una de las estaciones de comida rápida en la línea de playa del hotel. El servicio hacia los huéspedes ahí empezaba a las diez de la mañana, y no había nada mejor que ser asignada a ese servicio. Significaba una rutina un poco más relajada.

Dejo sus cosas en su locker y se dirigió hacia la estación de conexión del restaurante principal, en donde ayudaría a sus compañeros a transportar la comida hacia la estación de la playa. Los carritos con charolas y acondicionados para mantener los guisos calientes ya estaban listos. Dos de sus compañeros comenzaban a llenar el check list y ella se apresuró a ayudarlos.

“¡Matsui-san!” Escuchó a alguien llamarla. “Por favor, verifique el numero de cubiertos con la lista.” Jurina volteó rápidamente hacia su compañero, quien le había dado la indicación desde la cocina principal.

El punto de conexión no era más que una amplia puerta, por donde los cocineros de la cocina principal cargaban los carros destinados a la estación de playa. Los cocineros asignados a la estación recibían los carros, revisaban su contenido, constataban que todo estuviera en orden y partían hacia su área de trabajo llevando consigo el cargamento.

Jurina no pudo evitar que sus labios se estiraran en una amplia sonrisa cuando capturó la silueta de Matsui-sensei detrás de la persona que le hablaba. Dio un rápido vistazo general hacia dentro de la cocina, el ambiente parecía más animado de lo usual. Definitivamente la chef estaba dirigiendo todo hoy.

De pronto, Jurina lamentó estar en la estación de Playa. Su jefa no siempre estaba con ellos, pero cuando ocupaba el mando en la cocina, era como si estuvieran trabajando en otro lugar. Las cosas se volvían más animadas e incluso podía decir que la sincronización entre todos parecía mejorar. Matsui Rena era una presencia fuerte cuando estaba al mando.

Jurina fijó su mirada unos segundos más hacia la cocina, deseando que la chef volteara y la notara. Deseaba poder darle un saludo, pero lamentablemente eso no ocurrió. Cierta desilusión se instaló en su pecho, sin embargo, no dejó de intentar el contacto visual mientras ayudaba a sus compañeros a dirigir los carritos hacia la estación de Playa.

Tal vez no había tenido éxito, pero se convenció a sí misma de que el día a penas empezaba y ya tendría oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras con su jefa.

La estación de Playa era mucho más pequeña que el restaurante, contaba con una barra con doce banquillos, diez mesas y cuarenta y cuatro sillas. Información que Jurina había tenido que aprender de memoria porque al sous-chef le gustaba atacar con preguntas a los cocineros, sin previo aviso.

El lugar tenia amplias ventanas por las que el aire salado entraba y mantenía el sitio fresco y agradable. La cocina se encontraba oculta detrás de la pared de fondo de la barra.

La rutina se desarrolló a un ritmo tranquilo. La mayoría de los huéspedes entraban por algún trago o algo que poner en el estomago mientras llegaba la hora del almuerzo en el restaurante. Quien llevaba la parte más pesada del trabajo era el bartender, Jurina solo debía de concentrarse en emplatar.

Fue más o menos a las dos de la tarde, cuando las cosas cambiaron de pronto. Matsui Rena llegó a la estación saludando a los cocineros e instalándose en la pequeña estación de cocina. No era usual que un chef se molestara en llegar hacia ahí. La mayoría se mantendría en el restaurante principal atendiendo comensales, pero definitivamente no ahí.

“Buen trabajo, chicos.” Su jefa los saludó a todos con una amable sonrisa.

El desconcierto, pensó Jurina, no era solamente suyo, puesto que podía ver en el rostro de sus compañeros que aquella visita no era algo que esperaran ocurriera.

“Por favor.” La chef agitó su mano derecha quitando importancia a su presencia. “Solo he venido por algo de aire fresco y ver si faltaba algo.”

“No, chef,” Shunichi, uno de los cocineros respondió de inmediato. “El segundo cargamento de comida llegó hace una hora, iremos por el tercero en dos horas más.” Jurina observó a su jefa sonreír complacida y asentir con la cabeza antes de que su mirada viajara alrededor del lugar y cayera en la suya.

“Matsui-san, ahora entiendo porque no la vi en la cocina hoy.” La chef se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa. Jurina pudo notar de que, a pesar del aparente buen ánimo, su jefa parecía algo cansada. Recordó su encuentro en la lavandería, ¿Cuántas horas habría logrado dormir? “Es muy diferente al caos de ahí adentro, ¿cierto?”

“Sí, chef,” la aprendiz asintió, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella.

“Solo no se acostumbre demasiado a este ritmo, porque ahí dentro.” Su jefa señaló con su mano izquierda en dirección hacia el restaurante principal. “Las cosas siguen a su ritmo normal. Pasar de un servicio a otro puede ser difícil para los principiantes.”

“Sí, chef. Gracias, chef.” Jurina de pronto se sintió muy atenta a sus propios movimientos y respuestas. Si su jefa se quedaría ahí un momento, ella tenía que demostrar que podía hacer bien el trabajo. No se permitiría caer en los mismos errores que aquella vez con el pescado.

No tardaron en regresar a su rol de trabajo. La chef Matsui se mantuvo con ellos al menos dos horas. Jurina no podía evitar mirar hacia ella de vez en cuando, una amplia sonrisa instalándose en su rostro debido a la inesperada visita. Su jefa no decía o hacía algo, simplemente los dejaba desenvolverse y de vez en cuando sus ojos viajaban por el sitio sin detenerse en algún punto en específico.

Sus miradas se encontraron por una pequeña fracción de tiempo. Jurina le dirigió una sonrisa, que su jefa respondió con una mucho más discreta, pero aquello fue suficiente para hacer que de pronto sintiera la cabeza más ligera.

Jurina no volvió a verla hasta las seis de la tarde, cuando el comedor de la estación de Playa ya estaba cerrado y solo permanecía el bar. Fue su jefa quien recibió los carros vacíos en la estación de conexión. Detrás suyo, los demás cocineros se preparaban para la cena. Se movían con rapidez de un lugar a otro, todo de manera perfectamente orquestada.

“Bien, por favor, lleven todo a la estación de lavado y después dispónganse a unirse a sus compañeros para servir la cena,” su jefa les dijo luego de revisar todo. “Buen trabajo allá afuera, muchachos.”

Tal vez esta era la única parte que no le gustaba a Jurina, el momento de lavar todos los platos y cubiertos utilizados durante el día. Sus compañeros se libraban de aquello, pero ella, al ser aprendiz, le correspondía ayudar con la faena.

“Yoichi-san, mueva más esa salsa.” La voz de Matsui-sensei llegó hasta ellos.

“Sí, chef,” fue la rápida respuesta.

“Shigeru-san, más sal de este lado, por favor.”

“Sí, chef.”

Jurina sonrió, sin lugar a duda la cocina parecía un mejor lugar cuando Matsui-sensei estaba con ellos. Podía sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente, algo normal considerando que su jefa estaba ahí observando cada movimiento, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía con ver la manera en las que sus compañeros trabajaban, que la presencia de la chef era bien recibida.

La concentración de Jurina, entonces, se enfocó en su tarea a realizar y pronto las órdenes dadas por su superior se disolvieron junto con todo lo demás que le rodeaba. Media hora después, cuando secaba sus manos con una toalla y comenzaba a estibar los platos en su sitio, sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro derecho.

“Matsui-san.” Jurina se encontró de frente con el sous-chef. “Matsui-sensei te quiere en su oficina ahora.”

El corazón de Jurina golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho cuando con su puño anunció su llegada a la oficina de la chef. Un firme “adelante” fue su indicación para entrar. Matsui-sensei estaba sentada detrás de un sencillo escritorio de madera, encima de él, toda una variedad de papeles se apoderaba de la superficie.

“Disculpe mi llamada tan repentina.” Su jefa, quien hasta ese momento había tenido los ojos clavados en una hoja tamaño carta llena de letras, dirigió su mirada hacia ella. “Pero la gerencia del hotel acaba de informarme sobre un evento especial mañana.”

“¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?” preguntó Jurina, sin entender cual era el motivo de aquella reunión.

“Así es.” La chef se masajeó el cuello antes de suspirar y dirigirle a Jurina una mirada cansada. “¿Qué tan buena es frente a las cámaras, Matsui-san?”

“¿Cámaras?” Jurina observó aquellos pequeños ojos castaños brillar con algo de diversión.

“Sí, cámaras. Cámaras de televisión que la grabarán y transmitirán a toda la prefectura.” Su jefa parecía a punto de reír.

“No tengo experiencia en ese rubro, me temo, Matsui-sensei,” respondió Jurina con toda la sinceridad que poseía.

“Bien, tiene menos de doce horas para hacer algo al respecto. El programa “Buen día-día” acaba de invitarme a una sección de cocina y desean que lleve a uno de los aprendices para demostrar parte de su entrenamiento… y no sé si se haya dado cuenta, Matsui-san, pero usted es nuestra única aprendiz.”

Jurina observó cuidadosamente a su chef, aquello era algún tipo de broma de cámara escondida, ¿cierto? ¿Qué haría ella en un programa de televisión?

“Será menos de diez minutos, Matsui-san, luego podrá regresar al restaurante y olvidarse de todo.” La chef agitó las manos de manera casual.

“Oh.” Jurina sonrió. “¿Eso significa que una celebridad no puede tener un día libre?” Una risa clara fue la respuesta de parte de su jefa y ella no pudo evitar contagiarse por aquel sonido.

“No, Matsui-san, las celebridades nunca descansamos.” La chef ladeó la cabeza, una sonrisa algo cínica empujando de sus labios. “Le espero aquí. Seis de la mañana. Mañana… y recuerde, vestimenta impecable.”

“Sí, chef.” Jurina hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, sintiendo el nerviosismo comenzando a esparcirse por su pecho.

* * *

Jurina estaba de pie frente a la entrada del restaurante a las 5:30 am. Le fue absolutamente imposible dormir, el nerviosismo de imaginarse en un foro de televisión hizo que el sueño saliera corriendo, así que decidió prepararse y llegar lo más pronto posible a encontrarse con su jefa.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando a las 5:45 am, Matsui Rena salió por la puerta del restaurante. Jurina de inmediato entendió que la chef se había quedado nuevamente toda la noche en la cocina. Se le notaba considerablemente agotada y por un momento, pensó en señalar su observación, pero no le pareció prudente.

“¿Lista para su debut regional?” Rena sonrió al verla.

“No,” fue la única respuesta que Jurina pudo articular, para luego notar su rudeza y corregir de inmediato. “Sí, chef.”

Su jefa rio ante aquello. “No se preocupe, será rápido. Solo tiene que relatar lo que ha hecho aquí con nosotros.” La chef se dirigió hacia la salida del hotel.

Para Jurina todo se sintió demasiado rápido. En un momento estaba en el vehículo para personal con Matsui-sensei y al siguiente ya estaban en el cuarto de maquillaje, en donde una agradable chica les colocaba algo de base y les daba consejos para aprovechar la iluminación del set. Consejos que Jurina olvidó en el instante en el que puso un pie sobre el plató.

A pesar de todo, había algo que era muy obvio para la chica: su jefa no estaba feliz de estar ahí. Rena era educada y cordial, pero algo en su lenguaje corporal le decía que prefería estar en mil lugares diferentes a este. El aura que emanaba de ella era muy diferente al que se podía sentir en la cocina y le recordaba mucho a la persona que había conocido aquella mañana en el mercado.

El set de grabación era la simulación de una cocina americana, con grandes jarrones llenos de follaje verde en lo que parecían dos ventanales. Ambas cocineras portaban el uniforme del Merlon y Jurina intentaba disimuladamente secar el sudor de sus manos con el delantal.

De pronto las luces se prendieron sobre ellas y el camarógrafo se colocó en posición al tiempo que un sujeto que parecía decirles a todos que hacer y hacia donde mirar se dirigió a ellas. Empezarían en un minuto.

Y empezaron.

Jurina no hizo mucho. Quedarse de pie junto a Rena, asentir a las cosas que su jefa decía y relatar su experiencia cuando la entrevistadora se dirigió hacia ella.

“Me son asignadas tareas semanales, las cuales son supervisadas por nuestro sous-chef Fujioka Aso-san y también por Matsui-sensei. La cocina es un ambiente exigente, pero gratificante.” Recuerda haber dicho en cierto momento.

En cierto momento, un cuchillo fue puesto en su mano junto con un rábano blanco. Rena comenzó a explicar los diferentes tipos de cortes y Jurina por inercia comenzó a realizarlos sin pensar demasiado.

“Es importante que nuestros aprendices tengan un buen dominio del cuchillo. Para la eficacia del trabajo y para su propia seguridad.” Escuchó a la chef comentar y algunos sonidos de sorpresa por parte de la entrevistadora, sin embargo, la voz de su jefa sonaba bastante monótona como si aquello que estaba explicando le resultaba inmensamente aburrido.

Al final, Rena también terminó con un cuchillo en la mano y decidieron hacer una actividad, tomando el tiempo que cada una tardaba en cortar una cebolla.

“Para despedir nuestra sección de cocina. Todo el equipo de Buenos días-días, nos gustaría mostrar nuestro apoyo hacia Matsui-sensei, quien participará en la gran contienda de hoteles y restaurantes impulsada por el Primer Ministro…” Jurina pudo notar como la tensión se volvía más palpable, mientras su jefa mencionaba que la última palabra sobre su participación la tenía el Merlon.

Una vez de vuelta al vehículo, Jurina podía sentir la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, había estado en un programa de televisión y sobrevivió para contarlo. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo que estaba sintiendo era contrarrestado con el humor lúgubre que parecía envolver a su jefa.

“Matsui-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?” se atrevió a preguntar a la mujer que tenía la mirada perdida en dirección a la ventana del vehículo. “¿Matsui-sensei?” llamó de nuevo ante la falta de respuesta.

“Humm…” Rena pareció salir de su ensoñación “Disculpe, Matsui-san, no escuché su pregunta.”

“Preguntaba si se encuentra bien, parece algo… desanimada.” Jurina tardó un momento en encontrar la palabra adecuada.

“Sí, sí. Lo siento, es solo que las competencias siempre me ponen algo nerviosa.” La sonrisa en el rostro de la chef no lograba convencer a su aprendiz, sin embargo, Jurina decidió no mencionar nada.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, las cosas parecían tan normales como de costumbre. El caos cotidiano que podía llegar a ser la cocina. Solo se escucharon dos o tres bromas sobre la nueva celebridad del lugar, pero pronto todo regreso a su sitio sin mayor obstáculo.

Y Jurina pudo haber pensado que la rutina no tendría mayor cambio, hasta que, saliendo del almacén, después de hacer la lista de productos que debía conseguir en el mercado a la mañana siguiente, cuando todos sus compañeros ya se habían retirado, se encontró con su jefa sentada en el suelo de la cocina, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada perdida hacia algún punto del infinito.

Al principio, Jurina no había notado su presencia, pero cuando se dispuso a apagar las luces, la vio y estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación ante la inesperada presencia.

“¿Matsui-sensei?” Se dirigió hacia ella, pero si algo había aprendido en estos últimos días, era que cuando Rena se encontraba en ese estado, era necesario insistir para ser notada. “¿Matsui-sensei?” levantó un poco más la voz, agachándose a la altura de su jefa, estiró su mano dudosa sobre si tocar o no a la chica para sacarla de sus pensamientos. “Matsui-sensei.” Colocó su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chef y sacudió sutilmente.

La chef salió de donde sea que estuvieran sus pensamientos, porque dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar al notar a Jurina.

“Matsui-san, disculpe, ¿Qué hora es?” Su jefa parecía desubicada.

“12:45 de la noche. Mis demás compañeros dejaron el lugar hace casi una hora.” Jurina frunció el ceño al ver el notable estado de confusión de la otra mujer.

“Cierto. Es hora de que usted también vaya hacia casa. Tiene que descansar después de un día tan largo como hoy.” Rena masajeó su cuello para después restregar sus ojos.

“Matsui-sensei, tal vez mi atrevimiento sea demasiado, pero debo de preguntarle, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió?” Jurina podía notar las bolsas debajo de los ojos de su jefa. Rena hizo una mueca que posiblemente intentó ser una sonrisa, pero sin demasiado éxito.

“El trabajo nunca termina, Matsui-san. Estar fuera de la cocina no significa que pueda permitirme descansar. Siempre hay muchas cosas por hacer.” La chef intentó incorporarse y Jurina no dudó en prestar su ayuda para tal acto.

“Entiendo, si me permite ser aun más imprudente. Le recomendaría que descanse esta noche, entiendo que desee tener platillos nuevos para la competencia, pero descansar también es parte del proceso creativo, ¿cierto? O al menos eso es lo que me decía un profesor en la escuela,” dijo la aprendiz, una vez que se aseguró que la chef tenía buen apoyo para mantenerse de pie. Jurina vio a su jefa suspirar antes de asentir con la cabeza y darle la razón.

“Eso es cierto,” la chef asintió de nuevo, “eso me recuerda, buen trabajo en el programa. Se desenvolvió bien. Yo siempre suelo ponerme demasiado tensa para disfrutar las grabaciones. Cuando te vuelves demasiado consciente de lo que dices, el encanto se pierde.”

“Tenerla a mi lado me ayudó mucho.” Jurina sonrió ampliamente. “Si hubiera estado sola… hubiera sido un desastre.”

Rena negó con la cabeza para demostrar que no pesaba lo mismo que su aprendiz. “Hizo un buen trabajo. Gracias por aceptar.” Rena estiró su espalda e hizo tronar su cuello antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida “¿Vive cerca? Puedo llevarla.”

Jurina negó rápidamente con la cabeza ante aquella proposición. Agradecía el gesto, pero nunca molestaría a la chef con algo así y mucho menos viendo lo agotada que se encontraba.

“Matsui-sensei, no hay necesidad de…”

“Insisto,” Rena no la dejo terminar, “además no siempre puedo presumir de tener a una celebridad en mi automóvil.”

Ambas sonrieron ante aquello.

* * *

El trayecto no duró más de cinco minutos. Jurina tenía su apartamento cerca del hotel, tomando en consideración las largas horas de trabajo, era mejor vivir cerca y así no necesitar levantarse demasiado temprano para llegar a buena hora a su turno.

Sin embargo, antes de bajar del Subaru plateado, la joven aprendiz recordó algo de golpe. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar en su pequeña mochila ante la mirada confusa de la chef.

“Aquí tiene,” dijo sacando un papel del interior y extendiéndoselo a Rena.

“¿Qué es esto?” La confusión era notoria en la mirada de la otra chica.

“El número telefónico que le prometí. Puede llamarlo cualquier día. Es un buen técnico,” le dijo Jurina, con notable orgullo en su voz.

Rena se mantuvo en silencio un momento. Había olvidado por completo sobre aquel número. “Oh,” dijo sintiendo de pronto su ánimo más ligero, “por un instante creí que era su autógrafo.”

Jurina rio de buena gana ante aquella frase. “No, pero si gusta puedo darle mi número telefónico también.” La aprendiz aprovechó el buen ambiente para seguir con la broma.

Ahora fue el turno de reír de Rena.

“Vaya a dormir, Matsui-san, ambas lo necesitamos,” la chef dijo con voz ligera, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

“Muchas gracias por traerme a casa.” Jurina agitó su mano a manera de despedida antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y dar media vuelta. Lo que la aprendiz no vio, fue a su jefa observarla atentamente mientras entraba a su edificio con una ligera, pero sincera sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
